big_brother_long_termfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 is the second installment of Swans Big Brother Long Terms after being restarted. It ended up with DrewKillz99 winning in a 5-2 vote against Excisive. Twists/Changes * Teams: There would be four teams of three, Manchester United, New York Yankees, Golden State Warriors & The New England Patriots, if someone on a team won HOH that team would be immune for the week. * HOH Competition: Instead of the usual "All Compete" HOH only 4 people would compete each week all from different teams, those people would be representing there team in the HOH competition, then those people can not compete in the HOH competition again until all 3 members of the team went. the only excuse for competing in the HOH competition before all 3 people went is if your the only one on your team OR no one else showed up to the session.) * Americas Vote: Due to AustinPlaysGamesALT being expelled during Jury Stage, America was given her jury vote. * Pandora's Box: During Week 4, HOH Excisive was given the chance to open Pandora's box and he did open it, which allowed the teams to disband and start an instant eviction. (DrewKillz99 had the opportunity to open it two weeks later during Week 6, however refused to open in.) * Instant Eviction: Instead of a normal week the POV would be removed and it would be only HOH, Nominations, and Eviction that week. Due to HOH Excisive opening the Pandora's Box, an Instant eviction was released. * Double Eviction: A Normal week of Big Brother would be in play, however after the eviction a sped up week of Big Brother would start leaving two houseguests to leave in the same session. (However three houseguests left this week due to Austin being expelled) Teams Cast Voting History Pre-Jury Weekly Logs Week One At the Big Brother 2 premiere houseguests were introduced to the team twist, there would be 4 teams of 3, the twist is, only 1 person from each team may compete in the HOH competition, each week a new houseguest would compete for there team, once you play you cant play again UNTIL your entire team plays once unless your the only one on your team there or left. At the HOH Competition, MogmachineYT1, AvaIsDown, RiyadkhattatALT1 , and DrewKillz99 all competed in the "Welcome to the Jungle" HOH competition, the 4 players would have to survive trips and spins on there trees, the last houseguest standing would win HOH. Mog fell off first followed by Ava but in the end Drew won because Riyad walked off his tree on accident. Drew later nominated WhippedIcing and IQuEenKikI for not attending nor speaking to him the entire time they were in the house. At the Veto competition "Go Bid or Go Home" the Veto players had to bid on a punishment that they must endure for the amount of weeks they choose. At the end of the competition Mog ended up winning the veto and then later discarding it. At the eviction Whipped was evicted unanimously 7-0 and becoming the first person evicted from the BB2 House. Week Two Week Three Post-Jury Weekly Logs Week Four Week Five Week Six Week Seven Round One Round Two Week Eight Finale Season Opinion - iiSwaxn To be honest this season was AMAZING! I loved the amount of alliances in the game, it really made it more interesting than BB1 in my opinion anyways. Everyone in the game had there own game to play and alliances turning on eachother, it was all just really interesting to watch and I really enjoyed hosting it. DrewKillz99 was an AMAZING Winner, well deserved 100% and even the Late Jury Members such as MogmachineYT1, IAmCalledHayden & RiyadkhattatALT1 played great games Socially and Physically. Every player had an impact on the game and even Pre-Jury Members such as IQuEenKikI. This season was just amazing great job to everyone who competed this season, Thank you so much. SEASON RATING: 9/10 This season was great an all which is why it has 9/10 however isn't at a full 10/10 because of the fact some houseguests never showed up, or only came on that odd day. Notable Punishments * No Vetoes: Mog (2), Hayden (3) & Ava (1) gave up the rights to compete in next __ amount of Vetos in the "Go Bid or Go Home" POV Competition. * No Hats: 'Mog (Rest of Season) & Hayden (8) Gave up the rights to wear Hats and Wigs in the game for those amount of Weeks in the "Go Bid or Go Home" POV Competition. * '''No Prize Money: ' Mog & Hayden both gave up 100 Of their earnings if they were to win BB2 in the "Go Bid or Go Home" POV Competition. * '''No Talking in Discord: Mog gave up the right to speak for a whole Big Brother Week on the discord server for 1 week worth of Big Brother 2 in the "Go Bid or Go Home" POV Competition. Trivia * This is the first season to feature someone being expelled * This season is the first season to have a Female win a POV * This is the first season to have a Female win Full Power * Category:BB2